A Sign of Loyalty
by Grakul
Summary: Warhammer 40,000 yaoi, as far as I know the first on this site. Abaddon the Despoiler/Lucius the Eternal slash lemon.


0994999.M41

The bridge of the _Planet Killer_ was quiet, in a state of expectation. Heretic tech-priests carried out their tasks in silence, mutated spawn stood chained in the corners uttering only the odd gurgle now and then. As always, the mood of the bridge was a reflection of that of its master – Abaddon the Despoiler.

The Despoiler sat brooding on his throne, many thoughts crossing his mind. The schemes and plans that he had been forging for thousands of years were beginning to reach their climax. He had made alliances between the Traitor Legions, the renegade warbands, the hordes of mutants and heretics, and the daemons of the Warp, all of which were now ready to strike. And their goal was the world that had so long stood against Abaddon, his nemesis; Cadia.

Within hours, the fleet would have been assembled. New ships were constantly arriving at the muster point, from where they would all travel out of the Eye of Terror and into the Imperium. But there was something else that Abaddon was waiting for at the moment.

A Black Legionnaire entered the bridge and bowed to Abaddon.

"Warmaster, he is here."

The bridge's usual stench of ozone and filth was suddenly replaced with a titillating smell of perfume, flesh and madness. A moment later, Lucius entered.

Lucius was taller than Abaddon, but not as broad. He was clad in a suit of power armor covered in faces that screamed without sound, and the color of the suit seemed to linger between pink and purple. Lucius' skin was pale and criss-crossed with scars. As he caught sight of Abaddon, he licked his lips with a far too long tongue, and bowed deeply.

"To you I pledge my service, Warmaster. May Slaanesh watch over us and guide this Black Crusade to never before seen pleasure and pain."

"I am sure every power of the Warp will have an interest in this war", said Abaddon. "You may rise."

--------------------------------------------------------

Abaddon, flanked by his Terminator bodyguards, and Lucius walked to Abaddon's personal room.

"Leave us", Abaddon said to his Terminators as they reached the door. The Terminators turned without a word and marched back down the corridor. Abaddon and Lucius went into the room.

As the door closed, Abaddon said:

"You know what I demand of my lieutenants. As a sign of loyalty."

"I know that, Warmaster, and that sign is half the reason I joined you."

Abaddon put Drach'nyen and the Talon of Horus into their shrine and started removing his Terminator armor, already beginning to harden. Lucius did likewise, laying his weapons aside. He took off his multifaced armor piece by piece, tantalizingly slow, revealing his scarred flesh. Every segment he removed gave Abaddon another burst of excitement, until they were both completely naked.

For a moment they just enjoyed the sight of the other's body; Abaddon's large muscular frame and Lucius' slightly smaller, Slaanesh-perfected appearance. Then they ran together, both now fully erected, and embraced each other. Lucius tongue shot out and began feeling its way across Abaddon's body, until Abaddon turned him around and bent him over. Abaddon was pleasantly surprised to see Lucius somehow opening himself up.

"You are truly blessed by Slaanesh", he groaned as he went into Lucius, moving forward and back, hitting his target. With every thrust, Lucius screamed, more and more high-pitched. Abaddon started to sweat as he got increasingly desperate.

Lucius entered the condition which he lived for, the state of unbearable pain mixed with divine pleasure. It greatened with every second, until the climax came, Lucius screamed like never before and for a few long moments, there was no time, no space, only delight.

Lucius' final scream pushed Abaddon over the edge, his howl echoed throughout the _Planet Killer_ as he came, his mind overflowing with sensation, roaring in the Warp.

--------------------------------------------------------

Thus had Abaddon gained a new ally for the Thirteenth Black Crusade. And in one way, it was the best ally he had ever had.


End file.
